


A Quick Break

by OhMyViolet



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, not that graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: David convinces Dwight to take a quick break during a trial.





	A Quick Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic I wrote while waiting for DBD game.

David trudged along, his pinky finger loosely wrapped around Dwight's. The leader pulled him along, tentative as always. David began to swing their hands back and forth in an effort to have some fun with the nervous man. Dwight pulled his hand from the scrappers grasp.  
“Oi, what're you doin’?”, David called out, as Dwight quickened his pace and began to walk away from him. “Hey”.  
David jogged up to Dwight's side and joined him kneeling behind the killer shack. “What was all that about?”.  
Dwight hushed him. “Something's not right. Meg's been running the Wraith around for a while now. This is going too well”.  
David smirked. “Maybe he's havin’ an off day. Good news for us”.  
“I don't know. He probably has some trick up his sleeve”. The leader's hand instinctively rose to his mouth.  
“Still”, David began, reaching over to pull Dwight's hand away from his face. “Gives us time to 'ave a bit a fun”. David placed his lips to Dwight's neck, receiving a quiet gasp in return.  
“We...we can't”, Dwight protested, half heartedly. “Meg will…”.  
David cut him off, brushing his cheek gently. “Meg will run the fool around all day. I think we can afford a quick break”.

Dwight got to his feet, only to be pushed against the wall of the shack. Before he could protest again, David brought his lips to his in a heated, passionate kiss. Dwight seemed to lose his sense of reality for a moment. He was used to sneaking around with David, feeling it would be better for the group if they kept their romance a secret for now. David often voiced his displeasure at this believing the group could “Go stuff 'emselves”. However, he typically accepted Dwight's wishes and would never behave like this out in the open.  
David took Dwight's moment of bewilderment to move the Leader's legs apart, moving this own leg between his thighs. Dwight gasped at the contact before taking a moment to compose himself. “Not out here”.  
David grinned to himself as Dwight motioned for them to enter the killer shack.  
“Didn't think the mighty Dwight Fairfield would take a risk like this”, David joked.  
“I can be persuaded if the offer is good enough”, Dwight said coyly, pulling the taller man towards him.  
Their lips met again, more gentle this time. David began to trial light kisses down Dwight's jawline and neck. Dwight chuckled softly as David nuzzled against his neck, his stubble tickling him. He held Dwight close kissing his forehead. The bespectacled man leaned into the embrace, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder.  
“I really fancy you, y'know”, David whispered, beginning to undo Dwight's slacks, pulling them down just enough for him to reach a hand inside.  
Dwight whimpered as David began to stroke him. His hands were calloused and tarnished from years of brawling but his touch was still gentle.  
Using Dwight's own lubricant David was able to quicken his pace, receiving whimpers and gasps of pleasure as praise. Dwight threw his head back, hitting it on the wall in the process, allowing a yelp to escape him. David squeezed his ass lulling him back into his pleasure driven haze.  
Just when Dwight thought he could not take anymore, his ears were filled with the sound of a loud heartbeat. Dwight's eyes shot open.  
“D-David...he's...nrgh...coming”.  
“Mmm so are you, love”.  
David guided Dwight's face back to his shoulder to muffle his moan, while he looked out for danger. The heartbeat left them, giving Dwight time to pull himself together.  
“We should probably go do a generator”, Dwight suggested, back to his all business persona.  
David smirked at him. “I'm not sure I'll be able to. My hands are kinda slippery”.  
“Shut up!”, Dwight shoved him playfully.  
David laughed, following his love as he lead him away. “I think I'll visit the ol’ shack more often”.


End file.
